fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Micropterus dolomieu
Micropterus dolomieu (''Smallmouth bass)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Perciformes Family: Centrarchidae Genus: Micropterus Species: Micropterus dolomieu Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Freshwater; benthopelagic. Temperate; 10°C - 30°C; 47°N - 34°N. Distribution: North America: St. Lawrence-Great Lakes system, Hudson Bay and Mississippi River basins from southern Quebec in Canada to North Dakota and south to northern Alabama and eastern Oklahoma in the USA. Introduced into many countries for sport fishing. Several countries report adverse ecological impact after introduction. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 69 cm; common length: 8 cm; weight: 5.4 kg; age: 26 years Short description: The smallmouth bass is generally brown, appearing sometimes as black or green (seldom yellow) with red eyes, and dark brown vertical bands, rather than a horizontal band along the side. There are 13–15 soft rays in the dorsal fin. The upper jaw of smallmouth bass extends to the middle of the eye. The smallmouth's coloration and hue may vary according to environmental variables such as water clarity or diet. Males are generally smaller than females. The males tend to range around two pounds, while females can range from three to six pounds. Their average sizes can differ, depending on where they are found; those found in American waters tend to be larger due to the longer summers, which allow them to eat and grow for a longer period of time. Their habitat plays a significant role in their color, weight, and shape. River water smallmouth that live in dark water tend to be rather torpedo-shaped and very dark brown to be more efficient for feeding. Lakeside smallmouth bass, however, that live in sandy areas, tend to be a light yellow-brown and are more oval-shaped. They have been seen eating tadpoles, fish, aquatic insects, and crayfish. There are two recognized subspecies, the Northern smallmouth bass (M. dolomieui dolomieui) and the Neosho smallmouth bass (M. dolomieui velox). Biology: Adults inhabit shallow rocky areas of lakes, clear and gravel-bottom runs and flowing pools of rivers, cool flowing streams and reservoirs fed by such streams. Young feed on plankton and immature aquatic insects while adults take in crayfish, fishes, and aquatic and terrestrial insects. Are sometimes cannibalistic. Preyed upon by fishes and turtles. Excellent food fish. Life cycle and mating behavior: The male builds the nest in shallow waters of lakes and rivers, on sand, gravel, or rocky bottoms. Nest building usually occurs within 150 yards of where his nest was built in previous years. The pair swims about the nest, rubbing and nipping each other and eventually come to rest on the bottom. Actual spawning occurs and lasts for 5 seconds. The pair then encircles the nest for about 25-45 seconds, before settling to spawn again. This goes on for 2 hours. After spawning, the female leaves the nest and may spawn with another male in another nest. Males guard the eggs and young. Main reference: Scott, W.B. and E.J. Crossman, 1998. Freshwater fishes of Canada. Oakville (Ontario, Canada): Galt House Publications. xx+966 p. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Potential pest Human uses: Fisheries: commercial; gamefish: yes; aquarium: public aquariums. Category:Centrarchidae, Sunfishes